Embrase tes ailes
by Lawkyrie
Summary: Tori déteste les humains. Ils sont cupides, bruyants, ingrats et tout un tas d'autres choses qu'elle exècre. Tori déteste les démons. Ils sont sales, dégoûtants, monstrueux et ont assassiné son innocence sans pitié. Alors, quand Tori rencontre un Pourfendeur de Démons, tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est s'en débarrasser ! /!\ Spoil de l'arc "Demon Train" dès le prologue.
1. Prologue : Higanbana

**« On dit que le rossignol se perce la poitrine avec une épine quand il chante son chant d'Amour. Il en est ainsi de nous. Comment chanterions-nous autrement ? » **

_Le sable et l'écume_, Khalil Gibran.

* * *

Du rouge macule ses mains. Un rouge écarlate. Agressif. Mais si doux.

Du rouge coule entre ses doigts. Un rouge brûlant. Précieux. Mais si insignifiant.

Du rouge s'insinue sous ses ongles. Un rouge sale. Sans pitié. Mais si réconfortant.

Du rouge hypnotise son regard. Un rouge étoilé. Vain. Mais si important.

« Kyoujurou. »

Il relève la tête. Ses bras retombent le long de son corps tandis que sa mère tend les siens vers lui. Elle porte un kimono rouge.

Un champ de fleurs les entoure. Des fleurs rouges.

« La fleur des morts. »

Elle sourit.

« Pourquoi pas celle des vivants ? »

D'un coup, les pétales disparaissent de ses mains.

Et un noir d'encre vient remplacer leur rouge sanguinolent.

« Ton heure n'est pas encore venue, mon fils. »

* * *

**Hello ! Bienvenue sur cette nouvelle fanfiction ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce prologue ! Je sais qu'il est très court, mais ne vous en faites pas les chapitres seront plus longs ! **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! **

**Lawkyrie**

* * *

**Petites notes d'info : **

**\- J'ai légèrement modifié l'univers canon, juste histoire d'y insérer d'autres "espèces" en dehors des humains et des démons**

**\- Cette histoire sera un Rengoku x OC, mais si vous lisez mes autres histoires, vous savez que mes romances sont toujours des sous-intrigues héhé**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Au lever du jour

**« Qui se sauve du soleil aura toujours froid. »**

Proverbe russe

* * *

Et brusquement, Kyoujurou ouvrit les yeux… ou du moins celui qui lui restait. Le cœur affolé, la respiration bruyante et rapide, et une couche de sueur constellant son corps, il tenta de se redresser, mais une douleur aussi subite que violente à la poitrine l'en empêcha et le cloua sur place. Ces bandages sur son torse et cette souffrance bien trop brutale pour être le fruit d'un rêve lui révélèrent deux choses importantes.

Il n'était pas mort.

Et _quelqu'un_ l'avait sauvé.

Rengoku se releva, mais malgré toute sa précaution, sa blessure lui arracha un grognement à la limite du cri tandis que ses doigts se recroquevillèrent sur la compresse qui lui servait de cache-œil. Il avait si mal. La douleur se répandait comme une traînée de lave dans ses muscles et allait même jusqu'à dévorer ses os. Chaque mouvement, même le plus infime, provoquait une grimace sur son faciès. Presque comme si son corps entier protestait contre cette deuxième chance qui lui avait été offerte. Mais Kyoujurou était du genre têtu et il ne comptait pas gaspiller ce cadeau ni réduire les efforts de son sauveur à néant.

Déterminé à résoudre les mystères qui l'entouraient, le jeune homme prit le temps d'observer son environnement. Kyoujurou plissa son œil, peu habitué à une vision aussi réduite, sans compter que la semi-obscurité de la pièce ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Cependant, grâce aux quelques rayons du soleil matinal, il parvenait à y voir un peu plus clair. Dotée d'un plafond et de poutres en bois, sa « chambre » semblait sortir tout droit de l'ère Edo. Outre l'absence d'électricité, il n'y avait ni ornements ni décorations superflues. En dehors de son lit, seules une commode et des étagères emplies de flacons qu'il ne distinguait pas très meublaient cette pièce plutôt étroite. Quand Rengoku y réfléchissait, tout ceci ressemblait vaguement à une infirmerie voire un cabinet de médecine… Cette hypothèse aurait aussi le mérite d'expliquer la présence des bandages sur son corps, ses bras et sa tête.

Kyoujurou n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder plus amplement sur son environnement, car le grincement caractéristique d'une porte en bois attira son regard derrière lui. Un jeune homme aux mèches blondes ébouriffées entra, mais ce ne fut pas ce qui retint son attention. Au début, le pourfendeur crut que son esprit lui jouait des tours, mais il eut beau cligner de l'œil, rien ne changea.

Derrière cet adolescent s'étendaient deux grandes et impressionnantes ailes d'un noir encore plus profond qu'une nuit sans lune.

Peut-être qu'au final, il était bel et bien mort après tout. Ou alors peut-être qu'il existait maintenant des démons ailés ? Bien que l'inconnu soit occupé à faire il-ne-savait-quoi près des étagères et qu'il ne dégageait aucune intention malveillante, Kyoujurou ne pouvait ôter le doute de son esprit. Au vu de sa condition actuelle, il ne pourrait pas ne serait-ce que lever le petit doigt contre un démon… Pourtant, son honneur lui interdisait de rester là sans rien faire.

— Qui êtes-vous ? lança-t-il sans préambule.

L'étranger sursauta et lui décocha un regard empli de surpris, mais aussi de… peur ?

— Wouah ! Vous êtes réveillé ! Je… euh… vous devriez rester couché, vos blessures sont assez graves et…

— Vous êtes un démon ?

Cette fois les yeux de l'inconnu se couvrirent d'un voile de haine et, sans que Kyoujurou ne puisse les apercevoir, quelques plumes dans son dos se hérissèrent de dégoût.

— Ne nous comparez pas à ces abominations de la nature, s'il vous plaît.

Sa voix auparavant hésitante, mais chaleureuse avait pris des accents durs et froids qui étrangement rassurèrent le pourfendeur. Cet homme n'était certes pas humain, mais il ne s'agissait pas non plus d'un démon. De plus, il ne semblait pas lui souhaiter le moindre mal. Sans pour autant disparaître complètement, la tension dans les épaules de Kyoujurou s'adoucit.

— Je m'appelle Ryu au fait.

— Je suis Rengoku Kyoujurou, le Pilier des Flammes ! déclara-t-il fièrement.

Ryu haussa un sourcil, peut-être surpris par son assurance naturelle, et lui répondit par un sourire légèrement paniqué.

— Ravi de vous rencontrer Rengoku-san. Maintenant, si vous pouviez vous recoucher, ce serait super. Elle n'aime pas quand ses patients désobéissent, mais quand ça arrive, elle reporte sa colère sur nous… Et pour être franc, j'ai pas spécialement envie de mourir aujourd'hui !

Kyoujurou pencha la tête, perplexe. Ryu parlait-il vraiment de sa sauveuse ? Il paraissait si nerveux, pourtant… À croire que cette mystérieuse inconnue était une démone ! Le pourfendeur écarta cette possibilité à l'instant même où elle traversa son esprit. Si sa bienfaitrice dévorait les humains, nul doute qu'elle n'aurait pas pris la peine de soigner un pilier affaibli aux portes de la mort.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, et il lui manquait bien trop d'informations pour se faire ne serait-ce qu'une idée de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

— Tenez, buvez ça, reprit le jeune homme en lui tendant un verre empli d'un liquide transparent. C'est un anti-douleur.

Kyoujurou examina la potion avant d'y tremper ses lèvres. Il n'était pas un expert comme Shinobu, mais ce « remède » ne semblait pas empoisonné. De toute façon, si Ryu voulait le tuer, il aurait sans doute profité de son sommeil… Sur cette pensée, le pourfendeur avala le reste du contenu d'une traite.

— Ryu-kun, l'interpella-t-il avec un sourire. Qui est ce « elle » dont tu parles ? Et ces ailes dans ton dos, que…

Le grincement de la porte en bois l'empêcha d'achever sa phrase. Les traits de Ryu se crispèrent non plus de panique, mais de _peur_ tandis qu'il se retournait vivement vers l'entrée du chalet. Les mains levées en signe d'apaisement, le jeune homme n'attendit même pas que la nouvelle venue fasse un pas à l'intérieur pour se justifier.

— Sen… Sensei ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je lui ai dit de se recoucher, mais il n'écoute pas ! Vraiment, je… Oh ! C'est toi Ran !

Un soupir lui répondit tandis qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle. Ran possédait aussi une grande paire d'ailes noires dans le dos, et des boucles rousses encadraient son visage tout aussi juvénile que celui de Ryu. Cependant, elle paraissait bien moins émotive que son partenaire, en témoignait le regard indifférent qu'elle lui adressa.

— Ryu, qu'est-ce que tu as _encore_ fait ?

L'adolescent ne put même pas répondre. À l'instant où le regard mordoré de Ran croisa celui de Kyoujurou, ses sourcils se haussèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit sous la surprise.

— Oh merde ! jura-t-elle. Pourquoi t'as pas dit tout de suite qu'il était réveillé ?

— Bah c'est-à-dire que…

— Et pourquoi il est assis là ? On nous a bien expliqué qu'il devait rester allongé au risque que ses blessures se rouvrent ! Putain, Ryu…

Rengoku suivait la conversation, un peu perdu. Était-ce si grave que ça s'il ne se recouchait pas ? Certes, la douleur présente dans l'intégralité de son corps lui arrachait grognement et gémissement, mais elle lui apparaissait bien plus supportable qu'au moment où il s'était réveillé, et ce grâce au médicament que Ryu lui avait administré

Ce dernier tenta d'ailleurs tant bien que mal de se justifier auprès de sa partenaire, mais celle-ci ne faisait que hocher la tête et se pincer l'arête du nez. Un nouveau soupir, cette fois plus résigné, franchit ses lèvres.

— Bon, on n'a plus vraiment le choix. Il faut qu'un de nous aille réveiller Sensei.

L'affirmation tomba comme un couperet tombe sur la tête d'un condamné. Rengoku ne connaissait pas la fameuse « Sensei », mais au vu de la tension électrique qui régnait maintenant entre Ran et Ryu, il doutait de plus en plus de la bonté d'âme qu'il lui imaginait jusqu'ici. Il ne s'agissait peut-être pas d'une démone, mais le pourfendeur avait un _très_ mauvais pressentiment.

— Tu y vas, déclara la jeune fille, ignorant les troubles qui agitaient l'esprit du blessé.

— Non ! Toi, vas-y ! La dernière fois que je l'ai dérangée, j'ai vu ma vie défiler devant mes yeux !

Ran fronça les sourcils, les poings sur les hanches.

— Oui, mais je te rappelle que je t'ai couvert quand tu as mis trop d'alcool dans la pommade adoucissante d'Ayame-sama !

— C'était un accident !

— Un accident qui aurait pu te valoir une fameuse correction de la part de Sensei !

L'échange entre Ran et Ryu continua ainsi pendant quelques minutes sous le regard nostalgique de Rengoku. Quelque part, ces deux adolescents lui rappelaient son petit frère, Senjurou. Il n'était certes pas aussi borné que ces deux-là semblaient l'être, mais ils possédaient un il-ne-savait-quoi qui avait le don de le replonger dans de doux souvenirs d'enfance en compagnie de son cadet. Kyoujurou voudrait tant le revoir, lui dire qu'il vivait toujours, que le Shinigami l'avait épargné de sa terrible sentence.

Les éclats des voix de Ryu et Ran ramenèrent le pourfendeur à la réalité. Avec ce sourire dont lui seul avait le secret, il les interpella.

— Et si vous y alliez tous les deux ? Je ne risque pas de partir, c'est à peine si je peux tenir debout.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant et lui lancèrent une œillade surprise avant de considérer la question. Le silence qui s'installa dans la chambre ne dura pas longtemps, bien vite rompu par la voix peu assurée de Ryu.

— C'est pas une mauvaise idée… Elle sera peut-être plus clémente si on y va à deux ?

En revanche, Ran ne paraissait pas convaincue.

— T'as raison, mais d'un autre côté, elle va comprendre qu'on a laissé le patient sans surveillance.

Le jeune garçon passa une main dans ses mèches blondes avant de lâcher un cri de frustration.

— Rhaaa ! Pourquoi on se prend autant la tête ? De toute façon, quoiqu'on fasse, Sensei s'énervera et trouvera encore une stupide punition du style « ranger toutes les herbes en fonction de leurs propriétés » pour nous faire recommencer à la moindre erreur !

Ran roula des yeux, mais acquiesça aussitôt.

— M'en parle même pas ! Sous prétexte qu'on est ses apprentis, elle se sert de nous comme de larbins ! Et puis, elle est toujours de mauvaise humeur ! Tu m'étonnes qu'elle n'ait personne dans sa vie et que tout le monde la fuie comme la peste !

Kyoujurou ne comprit pas trop comment ni pourquoi, mais la dispute visant à déterminer qui irait réveiller leur supérieure se transforma bientôt en l'énumération de toute une série de ses défauts… Une chose était sûre : Ran et Ryu avaient de l'imagination à revendre à ce sujet. Cependant, leurs rires, bien que complices, eurent le malheur de couvrir le bruit caractéristique de la porte en bois. La silhouette d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années se découpa dans l'encadrement. Ran et Ryu s'en rendirent compte une seconde trop tard, alors que leurs mots finissaient de glisser hors de leur bouche.

— Je vois que vous vous amusez bien.

La voix claqua dans l'air. Froide. Autoritaire. La jeune femme s'avança d'un pas rapide au centre de la pièce. Les grandes ailes déployées dans son dos paraissaient bien plus intimidantes que celles de Ran ou de Ryu. Tout chez elle respirait la fermeté et la maîtrise. De sa chevelure tout aussi ébène que ses ailes, mais entrecoupée de quelques mèches d'albâtre à son regard austère qui n'admettait aucune contestation. Elle le darda d'ailleurs sur les deux adolescents presque plaqués au mur d'en face. Un mot, un seul, franchit ses lèvres.

— Dehors.

Ran et Ryu ne se firent pas prier et obéirent, se ruant presque vers l'extérieur. De son côté, Kyoujurou concentra toute son attention sur la nouvelle venue. Il ignorait son identité, mais il y avait bien une chose dont il était certain.

« Sensei » venait d'arriver.

* * *

**Hello ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre ! Vos impressions sur Ran & Ryu ? Et sur "Sensei" ? :D N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à bientôt pour le chapitre 2 ! **

**Lawkyrie**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Démêler les fils du mystère

**« Tout le mystère de sa beauté est dans l'éclat, dans l'énigme surtout de ses yeux. »**

_Lettre de 1893 à Robert de Montesquiou, _Marcel Proust

* * *

— Bonjour !

Un silence pesant, plus froid qu'une nuit d'hiver, se heurta à la chaleureuse salutation de Rengoku. L'inconnue lui adressa même une œillade assassine, ne cherchant pas à camoufler son ostensible hostilité à son égard. Néanmoins, Kyoujurou ne se laissa pas intimider. Il avait besoin de réponses et cette femme les détenait, il en était persuadé.

Son œil manquant et les ailes de l'étrangère l'empêchaient de voir avec précision ce qu'elle fabriquait, mais au vu des cliquetis métalliques qu'il percevait, sans doute préparait-elle un quelconque instrument pour l'ausculter. Les soupçons du pourfendeur se confirmèrent quand il la vit s'approcher de lui avec un outil à l'apparence familière.

— Oh, je reconnais ça ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est le truc pour écouter le cœur, non ?

À nouveau, l'étrangère lui adressa un regard dur, presque méprisant. Pourtant, Rengoku ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde et continua à lui sourire. Son attitude dut énerver la médecin – la guérisseuse ? L'infirmière ? Il ne savait pas trop. – car elle claqua sa langue contre son palais tandis qu'un éclat de colère illumina pendant un instant le violet de ses yeux.

— On appelle ça un stéthoscope.

Tout aussi rêche que son regard, son ton paraissait plus agacé que véritablement énervé. La jeune femme s'installa en face de lui et retira ses bandages avec précaution, laissant apparaître une immense cicatrice là où l'attaque d'Akaza l'avait touché. Pourtant, elle ne sourcilla pas une seule seconde et prit le temps de le faire asseoir sur le rebord du lit avec des gestes lents et doux, en total contradiction avec les signaux qu'elle lui envoyait jusqu'à présent.

— Comment vous vous appelez ?

— Taisez-vous, ordonna-t-elle en plaquant la membrane de son instrument contre son torse. Prenez une grande inspiration, puis expirez.

Mais, il décida de l'ignorer royalement.

— Je suis Rengoku Kyoujurou ! se présenta-t-il

Les sourcils de la jeune femme se froncèrent, et quelques plumes dans son dos se hérissèrent d'exaspération.

— Je m'en fiche. Faites ce que je dis.

Rengoku se figea d'un coup et commença à la dévisager avec intensité. Ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de l'inconnue. Leur violet pâle lui rappelait les fleurs de glycine, emblèmes des Pourfendeurs de Démons, mais leur éclat menaçant jurait avec la douceur d'une telle couleur et rappelait plutôt la lame affûtée d'un katana. Cette étrangère était l'incarnation même de l'opposition entre austérité et délicatesse. Toute sa contradiction transparaissait à travers son apparence et ses gestes. Malgré ses traits sévères, elle le soignait avec précaution. Ses ailes se dressaient d'irritation, mais pas une seule fois sa main n'avait tremblé. Elle le détestait, mais elle lui avait sauvé la vie.

— Vous êtes vraiment très belle, lança-t-il tout naturellement.

— Gardez vos compliments et tournez-vous.

Il obtempéra et frissonna lorsque le métal froid de la membrane rencontra son dos. Une idée presque saugrenue lui traversa soudain l'esprit. Rengoku était un homme spontané, et pour cette raison, les mots franchirent d'eux-mêmes sa bouche.

— Seriez-vous un ange ?

— Un ange aurait la capacité de vous faire taire en un claquement de doigts, chose que je ne possède pas, malheureusement.

— Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit comment vous vous appelez.

Un nouveau soupir. Une nouvelle contrariété. La médecin s'écarta et lui lança un regard encore plus noir que le premier qu'elle lui avait adressé.

— Si je vous le dis, vous arrêterez enfin de parler et vous me laisserez vous examiner ?

— Je vous le promets sur mon honneur ! sourit Kyoujurou.

Elle marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible et replaça l'instrument dans son dos.

— Tori. Maintenant, plus un mot sauf si je vous pose une question, compris ?

Il acquiesça, son sourire habituel toujours aux lèvres, et Tori poursuivit son auscultation. Elle changea l'emplacement de la membrane du stéthoscope à plusieurs reprises et nota des choses incompréhensibles pour Kyoujurou sur son carnet. Ses yeux l'analysèrent une nouvelle fois, mais le pourfendeur n'y décela pas cette lueur de mépris qui les habitaient quelques instants plus tôt.

— Comment vous sentez-vous ?

— J'ai connu des jours meilleurs ! plaisanta-t-il. Mais, je vous dois la vie. Merci beaucoup !

— Ne me remerciez pas. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous aurais laissé mourir.

— Pourtant, vous n'en avez rien fait, sourit-il.

Pour toute réponse, Tori se contenta de lâcher un profond soupir à la fois exaspéré et fatigué. Rengoku se demandait bien pourquoi elle le haïssait autant alors qu'elle lui était venue en aide… De ce qu'il pouvait déduire à partir de ses paroles, quelqu'un avait obligé Tori à le soigner.

Il n'eut pas plus le temps d'approfondir ses pensées, car la jeune femme l'interpella.

— Et votre œil ? Pas de douleurs particulières ?

— Juste quelques élancements !

Tori écrivit encore dans son carnet avant de le refermer d'un mouvement sec et de se relever.

— Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas en état de marcher ?

— À moins que vous ne me supportiez, je ne pense pas…

— Hors de question, l'interrompit-elle sans ménagement.

Sans plus de précision, Tori se dirigea vers le fond du chalet où se situait une deuxième porte que Kyoujurou n'avait pas remarquée. Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, munie d'un… fauteuil roulant ? Le pourfendeur haussa un sourcil, surpris de trouver un tel appareil ici alors que l'endroit entier semblait sortir d'une autre époque.

— Vous comptez m'emmener en balade ? s'amusa-t-il. C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part !

— Ne rêvez pas. On va voir la Matriarche.

— Qui ça ?

— Quelqu'un qui pourra répondre à vos questions incessantes et particulièrement irritantes.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme l'aida à s'installer dans le fauteuil. Kyoujurou se sentait comme un enfant qui découvrait un nouveau jouet. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait eu à utiliser un tel appareil. Il observa avec intérêt la construction du fauteuil, ses roues, ses quelques éléments en métal, etc.

— Cessez de gesticuler ! le réprimanda Tori. Vous allez vous faire mal.

Rengoku se redressa et lui lança un regard par-dessus son épaule.

— Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit si vous étiez un ange, vous savez ?

— Nous ne sommes même pas encore sortis que vous m'exaspérez déjà, grommela-t-elle. La Matriarche vous répondra bien mieux que moi.

Et sur ces mots, ils franchirent la porte de sortie.

Kyoujurou ne put retenir malgré lui une exclamation de surprise et d'émerveillement. Un village rustique et grouillant d'activité s'étendait en contre-bas du relief où il se trouvait. Comme Tori, Ran et Ryu, tous les habitants possédaient de grandes ailes noires dans leur dos, et Kyoujurou en aperçut même un ou deux faire des cabrioles dans le ciel azur. Son sourire naturel s'élargit tandis qu'il suivait des yeux les cercles et les loopings des acrobates.

L'air pur et rafraîchissant de la montagne secouait les épines des sapins environnants et s'engouffrait dans ses mèches rouges et dorées. Revigoré, le pourfendeur inspira profondément. Il ignorait combien de temps exactement il avait dormi dans ce petit chalet, mais il semblerait que l'hiver touche doucement à sa fin.

— Quel endroit magnifique ! s'exclama-t-il.

Tori ne répondit d'abord pas, trop concentrée à éviter une quelconque chute alors qu'elle descendait le sentir de son chalet pour aller vers le centre du village. Rengoku se sentit d'ailleurs un peu ballotté de droit à gauche, mais au final ils arrivèrent sans encombre en bas sans encombre.

— C'est parce que les humains ou les démons n'ont jamais eu l'occasion de le saccager.

Kyoujurou fronça les sourcils un éclair de compréhension traversa soudain son esprit.

— Vous vivez reclus ici ?

Un reniflement dédaigneux lui répondit.

— Vous venez à peine de vous en rendre compte ?

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Rengoku décela dans les paroles de Tori autre chose que de la haine ou du mépris. Pendant une seconde, sa voix si froide et dure s'était voilée du chagrin amer de ceux portant ou ayant porté le deuil. Le pourfendeur reconnaîtrait cette inflexion entre milles pour l'avoir entendue maintes fois dans son métier… Comme beaucoup dans ce monde injuste, cette jeune femme se cachait derrière un mur d'aigreur pour protéger son cœur sans doute déjà blessé.

Rengoku s'apprêtait à répondre quand un cri venant du ciel l'interrompit. Curieux, il leva la tête et aperçut un jeune homme à peine plus vieux que Ryu se diriger vers eux à grande vitesse. Le pourfendeur écarquilla son œil valide et se prépara à l'impact… qui ne vint jamais. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Tori passer devant lui, suivie d'un bruissement d'ailes et d'une glissade sur le sol.

— Ouf ! Atterrissage réussi !

— Mirai, soupira la médecin d'un ton réprobateur. Si je ne t'avais pas rattrapé, tu te serais littéralement pris un sapin.

— Mais non ! Je maîtrisais la situation !

Soudain, le regard du jeune homme croisa enfin celui de Kyoujurou. Ce dernier nota la ressemblance flagrante entre lui et Tori malgré leurs différences. Là où la jeune femme intimidait par ses yeux de glycine et ses mèches noires et blanches retirées en une tresse sévère, le dénommé Mirai paraissait plus joyeux avec sa tignasse d'un blanc ivoire, ses taches de rousseur mutines et ses grands yeux ambrés pétillants.

— C'est lui le fameux patient ? lança-t-il en s'approchant du pourfendeur. Waouh, vous avez l'air en meilleure forme que lorsqu'on vous a trouvé !

— Mirai !

Kyoujurou sourit.

— Merci de m'avoir trouvé dans ce cas !

— Y a pas de quoi ! lui sourit-il en retour. Et vous en faites pas pour ma sœur, elle est exécrable avec tout le monde ! Mais, elle a bossé dur pour vous ramener, vous savez. Elle l'admettra juste jamais à voix hau…

— Mirai, ça suffit. Tu n'as pas des choses plus importantes à faire ?

Le sourire de l'adolescent se fana tandis qu'il tournait un visage grave vers son aînée. Tori fronça les sourcils et Rengoku comprit que quelque chose se tramait avant même que ces mots ne franchissent la bouche du cadet.

— En fait, je venais te voir. Est-ce qu'on peut parler en privé ? C'est à propos de papa.

La jeune femme se raidit en une fraction de seconde. Elle jeta un regard indécis au pourfendeur, réfléchit quelques secondes à peine et poussa un soupir résigné. Kyoujurou comprit sans difficulté que leur père constituait un sujet très important pour Mirai et Tori. Durant un infime instant, le pourfendeur pensa à son propre paternel. Avait-il pleuré sa mort ? Comment réagirait-il en le retrouvant ? Se noierait-il encore dans l'alcool ? Il ne put laisser ses sombres pensées s'insinuer dans son esprit, car Tori le sortit de sa rêverie.

— Laisse-moi juste un moment.

Sans plus d'explications, elle écarta ses ailes et, en un puissant battement, décolla du sol. Rengoku et Mirai n'eurent cependant pas beaucoup de temps à attendre puisqu'elle revint quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie de Ran et Ryu.

— Surveillez-le, ordonna-t-elle, sévère. Et amenez-le chez Ayame-sama, je serai de retour dans peu de temps.

— Bien, Tori-sensei ! répondirent-ils en chœur.

Sur ces mots, le frère et la sœur s'envolèrent tandis que de nouvelles questions venaient s'ajouter à celles que Rengoku se posaient déjà. Il espérait que cette « Ayame » lui donne les réponses qu'il attend depuis son réveil.

— Tu crois qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave ? demanda Ran à son comparse.

— Je ne sais pas, mais on n'a pas intérêt à la décevoir cette fois ! Mettons-nous en route ! Au fait, Rengoku-sans, je suis content de voir que Tori-sensei ne vous a pas réduit en charpie !

Un rire bruyant franchit les lèvres du pourfendeur, attirant les regards des autres sur eux. Ran grimaça de gêne et prit les poignées du fauteuil roulant pour le pousser en avant.

— Elle n'est pas si terrible que ça !

— Vous rigolez ? s'horrifia Ryu. C'est un véritable tyran !

— Je la trouve attachante !

— Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne vous êtes pas cognés la tête ? À moins qu'elle ne vous ait fait un lavage de cerveau !

Ran les interrompit.

— Dis… Tu pense que si elle est partie, ça a un lien avec Seiya-san ?

Ryu se figea.

— Ran, ce ne sont pas nos affaires.

— Qui est Seiya ? interrogea Kyoujurou, curieux.

Les adolescents échangèrent un regard, et le pourfendeur sut qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse de ces deux-là. D'ailleurs, ils se murèrent dans un silence très peu habituel, surtout pour Ryu, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent face à une habitation en bois plus grande que toutes celles que Kyoujurou avait pu apercevoir jusque maintenant.

Il ignorait à quoi ressemblait la Matriarche, mais une chose restait certaine. Rengoku ne partirait pas d'ici sans avoir obtenu des réponses aux trop nombreux mystères qui l'entouraient jusqu'ici.

* * *

**Hello ! Voici pour ce deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que vous aimez ma petite Tori ! Malgré son sale caractère, elle est adorable ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me motive à continuer ! **


End file.
